TNG Season 4 DVD
| date1S = | date2 = | date2S = | rating = | reference = (region 1) (region 1 re-release) (region 2) (region 2 re-release) | year = 2367 | cover2 = TNG Season 4 DVD-Region 2.jpg | cover1S = TNG S4 DVD 2013.jpg | cover2S = TNG Season 4 DVD-Region 2 new.jpg | menu = TNG season 4 DVD menu.jpg }} Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Complete Season Four was a DVD release containing all of the episodes which were broadcast during the series' fourth season. Episodes Special Features *'Mission Overview: Year Four' - Reveals the challenges in resolving the cliffhanger episode "The Best of Both Worlds"; provides a whimsical look at the Robin Hood-themed "Q-Pid"; and celebrates the historic 100th episode with Gene Roddenberry in the special "Celebrating 100 Episodes". This special features interviews with Michael Piller, Patrick Stewart, John de Lancie, Jonathan Frakes, Jennifer Hetrick, Marina Sirtis, and Wil Wheaton. *'Selected Crew Analysis: Year Four' - An in-depth look at the departure of Wesley Crusher; cast members discuss their experiences performing stunts; and a profile of Jennifer Hetrick as "Vash". Part of this interview is included as an Easter Egg on the DS9 Season 1 DVD. Interviewees in "Crew Profile: Wesley Crusher", "Crew Profile: Counselor Troi", and "Profile: Vash" include Wil Wheaton, Patrick Stewart, Marina Sirtis, Jennifer Hetrick, and Jonathan Frakes. *'Departmental Briefing, Year Four' - A behind-the-scenes look at directors Patrick Stewart, Jonathan Frakes, and David Livingston in the special "Production". Michael Westmore, Brent Spiner, Patrick Stewart, Mark Thompson, and Brian Phelps are interviewed for the special "Make Up". *'New Life and New Civilizations' - An inside look at creating the landscapes of alien planets and shooting on location. Also explains the challenges of shooting the effects-packed episode "The Best of Both Worlds". Interviewees include David Livingston, Peter Lauritson, Wil Wheaton, Michael Okuda, and Gary Hutzel. *'Chronicles from the Final Frontier' - A discussion of Season Four's most extraordinary episodes and characters with pre-eminent writers Ronald D. Moore, Brannon Braga, Michael Piller, and Jeri Taylor. Also interviewed for the subsections "Lt. Yar's Legacy Endures" and "Writing for Klingons" are Denise Crosby and David Livingston. Bonus Featurettes The following featurettes were available for a limited time to Region 1 only at Best Buy and Media Play locations, but were standard included in the Region 2 edition. *'Select Historical Data' - A look at designing one of the first CGI alien creatures for the series and the creation of a new Klingon ship miniature for Season Four. Dan Curry, Peter Lauritson, Rick Sternbach, and Greg Jein share their memories. *'Inside the ''Star Trek Archives''' - Unique events that occurred during Season Four, including Gates McFadden's pregnancy and the last appearance of Dixon Hill in the series. Interviewed for the specials "First Contact", "Cast Member Hides Pregnancy", Editors win Emmys", "The Legacy of Dixon Hill", and "Strange Reunions" are Michael Piller, Jonathan Frakes, Gates McFadden, Gerry Sackman, Bill Wistrom, Patrick Stewart, and Jennifer Hetrick. |prev= }} de:TNG DVD-Box Staffel 4 nl:TNG Seizoen 4 DVD it:TNG Stagione 4 DVD